Realization
by Raining Secure
Summary: It’s been eight years but I still can’t let go. I understand now, they want me to move on and I am still feeling lost but no matter how hard I have to try I will get over Sasuke and find true love. Parings: SakuraX ?, HinataXShikamaru, onesided HinXIta


-1

Here we go took me long enough. But here we go, Standard Disclaimers Apply.

As for Warnings: Hinted adult situations at the end but barely. Well Enjoy.

It's been years since Sasuke-kun left me, Naruto-kun, us, Kohana for Orochimaru. It's been eight years and still Naruto-kun couldn't bring him back even after Orochimaru death. It's been eight years but I still can't let go. I understand now, they want me to move on and I am still feeling lost but no matter how hard I have to try I will get over Sasuke and find true love.

Chapter 1

Realization Number 1: Hinata and Shikamaru

"Sakura-chan cold you do me a favor? Can you watch Amaya for me while I give the Kazekage this scroll from Tsunde-sama?" asked Hinata as she walked from the doorway into the living room as she laid a sleepy two year old on Sakura's old couch.

"Yeah, no problem Hinata-chan and why don't you have a night to yourself? I'll watch Amaya tonight for you." Hinata looked from me to Amaya and back to me again.

"Are you sure?" Hinata asked me.

"Yeah, I'm sure and besides it's been a while since I had company over," I explained. Looking again at me Hinata-chan gave me one of her rarest smiles that she never gave to anyone except her own child. Bowing and thanking me Hinata-chan left.

Turning my attention back to Amaya's sleeping body I noticed that Amaya is now looking more and more like Itachi and Sasuke. I could watch Amaya all nigh if I could but staring isn't polite. Running my finger through her soft, thick, long midnight blue hair I couldn't believe that she is Hinata and Itachi's daughter. Amaya had stirred in her sleep.

(Sakura)Oh, Sasuke-kun you should see you niece she is so adorable.

(Smart Sakura)Uh… Sakura, Sasuke-kun doesn't even know he has a niece besides he doesn't like his brother what makes you think that he would even like Amaya.

(Inner Sakura) Because Amaya was and is being raised by Hinata, so Amaya isn't bad or evil. CHA!

(Smart Sakura)Idiot… you forgot one thing Amaya has some distinct features that Itachi had.

(Inner Sakura)No she doesn't. She doesn't have lines on her face like Itachi, CHA!!!

(Smart Sakura)I didn't mean… Oh, damn it just forget it. Just stop talking about Sasuke-kun that and Sasuke-kun this. It's been eight damn years and both of you still haven't gotten over him. Look for someone else to fantasize about. There's more than enough available men would go out with you.

(Inner Sakura)Yes, but Sasuke-kun is cute. CHA!!!

(Smart Sakura) Yeah, but there are better, nicer and Cuter (ugh!) men to go around. (Or in your case boys)

(Sakura)But…

"Auntie Sakura, Auntie Sakura," yelled Amaya she tugged my sleeve and jumped on the couch.

"Yeah Amaya what's wrong and when did you wake up?" I asked as I tried to get up form the couch but Amaya pulled me down with her back on the couch.

"Where's mommy I want mommy!" she yelled energetically.

"Hinata-chan is having some time to herself tonight. So auntie Sakura is going to keep you tonight, o.k.?" I explained as I lead Amaya to my spare room to tuck her in. Before closing the door Amaya had yelled to me for wanting pancakes for breakfast and wanting her pet cat, Yuki.

Slipping on my shoes and locking the door behind me I went to Hinata's apartment. Running up five flights of stairs I reached Hinata's apartment. Slowly running my fingers on her door I felt Hinata's chakra and another charka source behind the door.

(Sakura)I wonder if Hinata-chan is in trouble.

(Smart Sakura)Hinata is not in trouble. She is a single mother, with no male contact. So think Sakura.

(Sakura)Oh, I get it but I wonder who it is besides I still need to find Yuki anyway.

Opening the door as quietly and as slowly as possible. Crouched near the walls looking for Yuki. Even though I knew where Yuki was I was still curious about whom the other person that was with Hinata-chan. Crawling closer to Hinata's door I noticed shredded clothing all over the floor.

(Sakura)…

(Smart Sakura)Well at least she's not shy.

(Inner Sakura)You Go. CHA!!!

Lightly pushing the door I saw Hinata cuddled up with Shikamaru.

Sorry, for taking so long but here you go. Don't worry the next chapters will hopefully be better. Hope ya'll like this. Til' next time, bye.


End file.
